


Matt the ignorant radar technician

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First try on crack fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Kylo is a romantic sap when it comes down to it, Leslie Jones - Freeform, Matt has no idea, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Muffin, SNL skit, Slow burn I guess (they take a bit to get there), a bit of angst, smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Rey’s training with Luke has been well under way, though not yet finished when they arrive on D’Qar, where they joins the rest of the resistance. An opportunity to infiltrating the Finalizer with Rey’s unique talents comes up and she volunteers. With fierce red-colored hair and leaf-green eye color (thanks to easy, removable implants), Rey is going undercover as “Kira” on the Finalizer, just six months after the destruction of Starkiller Base.Kylo - disguised as Matt - can’t figure out who this cute engineer is and Rey also has trouble figuring out why this Matt guy seems so familiar… Fun and shenanigans will follow.





	Matt the ignorant radar technician

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a few parts of the TFA transcript, where Kylo Ren is called “Ren” (Hux, Snoke and I think even Finn “Ren wants the prisoner”). Either that is his first name, given that it’s close to Ben perhaps? Or it’s some sort of Sir Name and Kylo is the first name. A lowly Stormtrooper calling their great “sith” lord for his first name can’t possibly be correct Stormtrooper regulation.  
> Either way, especially for fast readers it’s a challenge with Rey vs. Ren similarities, so I’m gonna call our boy here Kylo ;) Hope you can all live with that :)  
> I used starwars.wikia.com to find several things to try and get a Star Wars kinda vibe in the story ^^ 
> 
> Warra-nut salad http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Spicy_warra_nut  
> Spiced Nuna Pizza http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nuna  
> Estimated guess on employee numbers http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Finalizer
> 
> Edit: my italic writing had to be re-aplied. It should be more clear when they think stuff now ^^ still learning here ^^

 

Hux was absolutely furious.

Normally Kylo Ren would soak in the satisfaction at the few rare occurrences where he could get Hux to lose his adamant composure, but this time he was not the blame for this red-faced, wild-eyed general.

“I don’t care HOW you do it, just find out who it is and BRING THEM TO ME” Hux screamed at the unfortunate Stormtrooper that had been tasked to deliver the grave news. Apparently there were saboteurs onboard the Finalizer and they had let their presence known this very night.

The damage hadn’t been considerable in the engine room but it still left the Finalizer with _no_ possibility to fly _anywhere_ for at least the couple of days, courtesy of their newly uninvited guests.

\-----

Rey chuckled to herself, almost hoping that Snoke would contact “Huxie” and order them to fly somewhere, just to imagine how angry Snoke would get when he found out.

Yep, she was delighted beyond words by her brilliant work, flipping her spanner up in the air and catching it again, grinning. Today was a great day.

Finally she could do some havoc after working onboard the Finalizer for over one month, doing nothing other than playing a most devoted First Order employee.

She had waited patiently for the new employees to arrive each week, now five shipments in total, before starting her sabotage, following General Organa’s tactic to the letter.

Leia Organa had told Rey of stealth and diversion with undercover jobs and how this would give her plenty of opportunity to get Intel right under their nose, when they were busy looking into the newest arrivals and focusing on sabotage instead of focusing on protecting their Intel.

“The standard procedure even for someone as the First Order will be to go strategically through the latest shipments of people. Looking through their backstory, their personal effects and...” she had paused, making Rey look up from her Warra-nut salad.

The general continued slowly after shaking her head, as to shake off the bad feeling “and hopefully they will refrain from torture and just do the simple interrogation, since they are so low on employees after the devastation of Starkiller Base and most likely will not risk more loss of manpower to torture”.

Leia sighed clearly conflicted by this. Knowing full well of what form of torture her own father would use, just to get the smallest bit of information out from people, guilty or not. A trait she feared also inhabited her son under the poisonous guidance of Snoke.

Promising to both be careful and _only_ to do damage that hopefully wouldn’t result in deadly consequences for the most likely wrongly accused, Rey had hugged Leia goodbye.

Thinking back, Leia’s motherly hugs had always warmed Rey’s heart and ever since Rey and Luke had come back to the resistance base, she and the General had slowly bonded.

First they only talked after the weekly meetings but after a short while, it developed into tranquil walks during lunch hour with either rations to-go or delicious snacks and sometimes in the evening when most people were off duty.

They had been talking about Leia’s adventures with Han and Luke and Rey absolutely loved those stories. She felt like a kid again, listening to the old scavengers on Jakku, telling stories about the Jedi and the glorious battles that took place.

On these walks Leia had become more of a mother to Rey than a general and both seem to thrive from their newfound companionship.

Leia had even trusted Rey enough that the she opened up to talk about her son Ben Solo. Rey knew that she would probably be the only one on the entire resistance base willing to see another side to the “monster Kylo Ren”.

Out of respect and love for Leia, Rey had kindly tolerated it, since it was clear that the loving mother had a dire need to defend her little boy.

Though it didn’t take more than six or seven “Ben Solo” talks, until Rey realized that the dark-sider Kylo Ren for some inexplicable reason had spared her immensely both with his interrogation and later on in their fight in the snow.

It had shocked her when Poe told how _his_ meeting with Kylo Ren transpired. It was outright horrific what the pilot had to endure.

Rey remembered something Luke once said on Ahch-To. That Ky… Ben had an astounding will for ‘saber fight and force use. That he had almost been _too_ good; fighting with such ferocity even as a kid his skills began to scare the other students at the academy.

If he really was THAT skilled in combat, Rey was beyond grateful, that she was still in one piece. Granted it didn’t buy him a one-way ticket out of killing Han Solo, or that he had sliced up her best friend like a Spiced Nuna Pizza, but it still made her question her initial loathing towards her enemy. _Why had he spared her?_ Rey wondered time and time again.

Wondering if Leia Organa was right about yet another thing that other people just couldn’t see; that there _still_ was light in him.

Rey shook her thoughts of Ben Solo away, drawing her attention back to the present. _It wasn’t like she was going to see him again. The “great Kylo Ren” mingling with simple engineering workers,_ she scoffed at that thought. _Not Kriffing likely_.

\-----

Kylo Ren, master of the knights of Ren wouldn’t normally be afraid of anything, but with Hux screaming at the officers like he did, Kylo’s sensibility told him not to jump into this particular situation.

However… the more childish part of him thought it would please him to no end, if he could get Hux to lose it even more.

Kylo couldn’t help himself. “Well general, I can see that your security isn’t as grand as you would have Snoke believe” he smirked behind his mask, utterly pleased with the new fun color on Hux’s face.

Hux turned his head to look at the cold, dark mask. “Lord Ren”, he said with a snide, “I do not believe you were invited into this conversation” his eyes quintet at his challenger with red hot rage. Hux would not have his authority tested on _his_ ship, not even by the great Kylo Ren.

_Oh this is too priceless_ ; Kylo chuckled silently to himself.

He quickly composed himself before speaking again. “General, I suggest you keep a proper tone towards your _betters_ and try to solve this situation instead of acting like a petulant child”. _Oh that did it._

Hux was fuming now, pulsating with rage, his arms were at his side, leather covered fingers stabbing into the palm of his gloves, nearly screaming at Kylo “well if YOU are so bloody CALM, why don’t YOU do something about it and figure out who this kriffing saboteur is!”

Hux looking like he was about to start a fist fight with Kylo at any given second.

Still amused over the whole situation, Kylo calmly answered “well I can see you will get nothing done here other than screaming at the employees, so I best try and salvage this situation for you Hux”.

Not naming his rank always ticked him off, Kylo knew this, but still he just had to squeeze that one last insult in. Kylo Ren turned elegant around, walking out of the bridge, leaving a seething Hux behind.

Kylo was indeed pleased with himself. Today was a great day.

\-----

Standing back in his quarters without his helm, Kylo considered his choices. _Force, why did I have to volunteer to find this spy… I don’t have any clue on where to begin,_ he sighed.

He couldn’t very well go down there and start to interrogate the entire staff. There had to be at least a few hundred people in in that part of engineering alone and _thousands_ more in the adjacent engineering divisions.

That would take months, perhaps even a year or more to go through all those people. Not to mention all that time, would take him away from his other duties and training. No, there had to be a more efficient way.

He had to infiltrate them somehow, perhaps use the Force to seek out any traitorous feelings and pinpoint some few selected employees to interrogate.

One slight problem was his engineering knowledge; he didn’t actually know anything about it. Sure his father… _Father… How you disappointed me_ , he scoffed. He remembered a little from childhood onboard on the Falcon, but that was a lifetime ago.

Kylo’s mood changed to the better once he remembered the restrictions on the employees chip card, making the list of possible suspects from thousands of employees down to only a few hundred tops, as that chip always kept the employees contained in their designated workplace and the small nearby sleeping areas.

Very pleased with himself of the idea, that Kylo himself had suggested to general Hux and the other officers at the security meeting. All those naysayers that didn’t think that would be necessary, _well look who’s laughing now_ , Kylo grinned.

Not getting further with his planning other than praising himself, Kylo decided that he would be more productive after a hot shower. He began to undress and enjoyed the contrast from his heavy and warm clothes to the cool breeze stroking his naked skin. He took a few long strides to the ‘fresher and went under the shower, relaxing his brain as well as his muscles.

Minutes after, Kylo noticed a sound from his dining room and with shampoo still in his hair he walked out of the ‘fresher, curiosity and irritation tickled up in him, as to who would be stupid enough to enter his chambers.

_Just the droid with dinner_ , he grumbled to himself, already forgotten he ordered some food before leaving for Hux’s emergency meeting.

Granted his presence had not been needed, but the chance to see Hux panic was always great entertainment. Kylo turned around, ignoring the dinner being set up and the droid leaving again.

Once back in the already slightly damp fresher, he saw his hair in the mirror, all white and fluffy from the soap. _Hmmm perhaps a wig to cover my hair. That would take care of my other problem_ , remembering that a few officers had seen him without his helmet.

Kylo wasn’t about to let those self-important officers know that he was a glorified errand boy for Hux. He would be damned if they should have that on him… _Hux’s “errand boy”…Kriff, me and my big mouth,_ Kylo grumbled. Knowing full well it was too late to back out. Now he had to find those pesky saboteurs.

Done with the shower and his head full of ideas with his disguise, Kylo went into the bedroom and grabbed his datapad, ordering some clothes and other stuff for his disguise. _I am really the best at this_ , Kylo mused to himself, back to being pleased with himself.

After his dinner, Kylo quickly cleared his calendar for “saving Hux’s ass-assignment”; he sniggered, knowing full well that Hux would see it.

Satisfied Kylo went to bed, excited to catch saboteurs and more importantly, to see Hux’s face when Kylo already solved _his_ problem in one day.

\-----

The next morning several of Rey’s superiors stood in a heated discussion in the lunch room, not speaking high enough for Rey to hear but by the looks of it, she could guess that her little “gift” from the Resistance last night were to blame.

She suppressed a smile and grabbed a spoonful of her greenish goop from her plate, while still looking at them from the corner of her eye. She accidently giggled out loud and bashed an open hand into her chest as if she was coughing. _Bantha poo!_ Rey fake coughed a bit more, hoping no one would realize she had laughed.

As Rey were one of the most skilled engineers they had, as well as a vivid advocate as to how amazing the First Order was, she knew there was a very good chance that they would ask her to solve this problem.

She had played her Sabacc-cards right; Rey had made sure all her superiors and co-workers frequently heard her praise to the First Order, so not only did she win favor with the higher ranks, but also earning her solitude from most of the other employees, that “weirdly” enough didn’t share her enthusiasm.

That gave her plenty of opportunity to get better acquainted with the Finalizer during her off-hours. With all those years scavenging ships back on Jakku, some of them just half the Finalizer’s size, she had no trouble remembering most of her paths through the web of hallways and turbolifts.

It had only taken Rey a day to figure out the restriction on the employee chip, which only allowed her to get into her own room and her work area… and also found out where it _wouldn’t_ let her enter.

She had changed that fairly quickly; making sure it would just look damaged if anyone got their hands on it, but when she had to use it to swipe a door or turbolift open, a simple squeeze on the corner would trigger her little modification.

Now Rey had access to offices, control rooms and even the bridge, though she wouldn’t press her luck that far, even though there were bound to be some juicy Intel up there and after a few weeks, she was familiar with every supply room, so called hidden panels for important sabotage and where to possible go to get great Intel.

Rey looked over at her conflicted superiors, still discussing their predicament. They probably been told not to tell the staff, but someone _had_ to know so they could try and fix it.

_Good thing that I am such an exemplary and trustworthy First Order employee_ , Rey smirked, seeing one of the superiors coming towards her in the corner of her eye. _Of cause it would probably take me … oh I don’t know… way to long for her to figure it out… Unfortunately,_ she smiled to herself.

“Kira, what are your station this week”, the big angry looking woman sat down opposite of Rey’s table, happy that Kira, as always, sat alone. “Um I can have a look at my datapad” Rey answered, looking utterly bewildered by this question, playing her act well.

Her favorite of her day-to-day bosses, the very forward Leslie Jones, that had an excessive love for her muffins, held up her hand as to stop Rey and shook her head. “Listen Kira, it doesn’t matter what you were supposed to do…”

The annoyed boss took a second to divulge this secret. That some insolent spy had dared to infiltrate their ship and got away with sabotage… Leslie was pissed. “Listen Kira, this will NOT be repeated again, you hear me!” Waiting for confirmation from her faithful subordinate, Leslie squinted her eyes at Rey; there was a nod of agreement and her boss then satisfied leaned as much over the table to Rey as she could.

Continued with a near whisper, “it would seem like… a spy have been onboard and wreaking havoc on this vessel. I want you to go up to the engineering room 114a to figure out what exactly has happened… and if ANYONE should ask, you just say its standard procedure or refer them to me! You got that?” handing Rey another chip-card so she would be able to access that part of the engine deck.

Rey had to put all her acting skills to use, because seeing these people utterly bewildered … _This was just too good_. “Yes off cause Mam, I will finish up here and go straight away.” She rushed a big mouthful of goop into her mouth and nodded smiling to her boss as she swallowed the disgusting food.

Leslie, proud of her very best engineer and absolutely the most loyal to the First Order, left for her morning muffin, satisfied that the case was in good hands.

Rey hurried up and made her way over to her room to pick up extra tools “ _because of cause she didn’t have a clue what this problem could be”_ , Rey suppressed a smile as she entered her room.

Gathering all sorts of tools that would have absolutely no use to fix the problem and her datapad for ordering wires and more from the supply room, she left upbeat and ready to work, like the good little First Order engineer she was.

\-----

Waking up, Kylo was almost ecstatic. Today he would catch the saboteurs and be able to rub it in Hux’s face. Today was going to be great.

Kylo stood up and went out to the door where droids always placed ordered items, knowing that no employees would have dared to enter his chambers uninvited. Checking the content, he took it under his arm and went out into the fresher to begin his morning routine.

After the shower, Kylo fumbled with the hideous one-piece clothing and got his foot stuck in one of the legs. _Kriffing… does it have to be this difficult_ , Kylo swore under his breath. Nearly ripping up the seams in sheer temper, he finally managed to get it on.

_Bloody … Hux and his idiotic…_. Kylo had no intention to blame himself for either his idea to flush out the spies or his own choice of clothing for his undercover mission… Now the vest, _this stupid vest_ , Kylo could feel that he got more and more agitated.

Deciding to get the rage out of his system Kylo grabbed and tossed a smooth stone figure from his dresser right outside the fresher and hurled it with all his strength into his durasteel wardrobe door.

The door managed to make an agonizing sound from the violence and Kylo saw a solid dent was imprinted into the durasteel door. He straightened up and continued to put on his disguise with slightly more calm.

After carefully stuffing his raven black hair under the blond wig, he put on the big glasses as the finishing touch. Kylo looked at himself in the mirror nodding with approval. He was ready.

Having already decided to size up the source of the problem first, Kylo grabs both his own chip card and the new employee Matt’s chip and heads to room 114a.

\-----  
Rey was straddling a huge cylinder, making sure she kept a distance from the real problems she had caused; just to stretch the repair for as long as possible.

Thanks to her years of experience on Jakku looking for scraps in huge abandoned ships, making it up to the cylinder 10-15 feet up in the air by smaller pipes, crates and machines was no problem at all. _Kid’s play_ , she grinned.

The sound of a tapping shoe on the durasteel floor caught Rey’s attention and she looked down toward the tapping foot and its owner.

The angry looking man with blond wild hair didn’t say anything, so Rey called down “oi, what are you doing here?” She hadn’t expected anyone to come in here to check on her and all the employees assigned here, were designated to other posts until the problem had been solved.

“I may ask you the same thing” Kylo huffed, not expecting to find anyone here yet. Rey waved her hand “uhm… it’s standard procedure”, she remembered Leslie’s speech about lying to anyone if they came snooping.

Knowing full well she was lying and now sure that he had caught the spy red-handed Kylo started to get angry “I know for a FACT, that this is NOT standard procedure! Now… You tell me what you are doing here or so help me, you WILL be sorry!”

Rey scowled at the infuriating technician. _Seven Hells, if I’m gonna let that Nerf-herder talk to me like that_ , she turned her head away from him and pretended to open up a panel on the turbine, answering him indifferently, “Listen, if you don’t like my answer, I have to direct you to supervisor Leslie. She is in the next engineers department”.

Kylo was about to blow, when she ignored him, but decided unless he wanted to blow his cover and use the Force to drag her down, he had to take this up with her superior. He sure as heck wasn’t going to climb up there to continue this discussion.

Frowning, Kylo turned on his feet and stomped out of the engine room.

When the door was closed again and the angry footsteps were distant, Rey howled laughing with tears in her eyes. _What a jerk face_ , she thought to herself, shaking her head, amused of how childish some of the First Order employees could be.

Whipping the tears from her eyes, she shuffled around to the next panel, knowing full well that this one didn’t have anything wrong with it either.

\-----

Kylo Ren stomped furiously down the corridor to the next engineering department, nearly forgetting he was undercover. Slowing his pace down a bit, Kylo began to look for the supervisors and quickly found this “Leslie” that the insolent girl had directed him to.

He could feel his temper began to flare up again. Trying to calm his nerve, he strode over to Leslie in full swing at devouring a muffin.

“Hi I was directed to...” Kylo stopped and nearly took a step back again at the murderous glare the supervisor sent him.

Leslie looked at his nametag, then up to his face again, before letting her teeth go of the muffin. Her eyes were narrowing at him “can you not see, that I’m eating my muffin Matt?!” still having her muffin at the ready. Taken aback with her authority, “I … uhm…” he tried.

Kylo straighten his back a bit, “I was sent by Kylo Ren, to oversee the predicament we have in 114a, to make sure that he would be informed _firsthand_ ”. Kylo wasn’t sure if he should have gone with the truth, but afraid that they would laugh at him behind his back, he had deiced against it.

The angry supervisor narrow her eyes at him, then looked at her datapad with her pinky, while still holding a death grip on her muffin. Luckily Kylo had been thinking ahead, so he knew that there would be a statement to the engineering supervisors, to abide by Matt, as he would be reporting back with Intel.

Still cranky to be delayed from her muffin, Leslie continued the dreary conversation, “We already have sent out best engineer to try and figure out what happened and try and fix it”.

“THAT’S your best engineer you have?” Kylo was flabbergasted. _That impudent girl with an attitude the size of a small plane_ t, he scoffed.

Leslie quickly defended her decision, “oh I assure you! Kira is perfectly capable. She might be one of the best, if not the best we have on the Finalizer. Besides, with a sensitive problem as this, we needed one as loyal as her”, Leslie stated and looked back at her muffin like a long lost love, just waiting for this conversation to be over.

That got Kylo’s attention “loyal?”

“Oh don’t you worry, you will have ample opportunity to hear about how amazing she finds Kylo Ren and the First Order”, trying not to let it show how annoyed Leslie found _that_ particular trait, especially to the envoy of Kylo Ren himself.

“Listen, I’m going to assign you to her, so you can keep an eye out or whatever it is Lord Ren wants you to do, just … get out of here” she waved her hand in a shooing gesture and reverted her attention back to her muffin.

Not wanting to spend any more time with this still slightly aggressive supervisor, Kylo hurried back to 114a to find Kira. _A fan, how exiting!_ Kylo was thrilled. Sure, she had been rude towards Matt, but knowing how she apparently idolized Kylo Ren, well… _one shouldn’t be too harsh on his fans,_ he smirked.

\-----

Rey had was about to close her last panel on the big cylinder, when Matt again entered through the door. She stood up, balancing on the curved surface and looked down towards the door. _Kriff, not him again,_ she sighed and began to move over the big pipes on the wall.

Rey made a large, elegant jump towards another machine and turned around standing on a thin ledge before aiming at some durasteel crates, almost flowing through the air with such graze that had Kylo stumped.

Kylo still standing mute a few steps inside the room, just gawking at her when she walked over to him, looking at him good this time. _He reminds me of someone_ , she pondered before speaking.

“I see you are back. Have any more orders to bark at me?” she said with a teasing smile. She figured it would be best to be polite, since it appeared as Leslie had approved him to be here.

Shaking the astonishment away from his head Kylo tried as kindly as he could muster “oh, uhm yes, it would seem that we are on the same team, figuring out this…” he gestured around in the air with his hand “… conundrum”. He looked at her face and smiled at her, waited for her response.

She didn’t know what to think of this. Rey had calculated that she would be the only one here. Now if he was as good as her, they would be able to fly again in no time. “okaaaay”, she hesitated, “what division are you in… Matt” looking down on his name tag.

When Kylo thought he should investigate, he didn’t actually think he would be asked to _do_ something. Especially now that he had himself order the supervisors to assign him to this post, it should be obvious that he could do as he pleased as eyes and ears for Kylo Ren.

He scoffed “well not much really… I mean, I’m a RADAR technician so this is a bit beyond my area”. Surprised that her supervisor would send someone down in this crisis to babysit was confusing to her.

“Listen Matt, you seems like a really nice guy and all, but I don’t have time to take care of some new-in-the-field tech’ okay”. She hoped this Matt guy would just give up and be reassigned to another engineer. _Seriously what was Leslie thinking sending a new trainee to her during this?_

Clearly a bit cross with Kira trying to get him thrown out, Matt huffed “I was sent by Kylo Ren himself to oversee this”. Quickly realizing Leslie _had_ to assign Matt here, if Kylo Ren had wished it, Rey knew she had to keep up her act as a devoted First Order employee.

“Oooh… So you have actually _seen_ Kylo Ren?” she said silky-smooth, with stars in her eyes, trying to subdue her annoyance about this act that she now had to play for the entire shift.

Matt’s eyes went wide. “Oh have I… He is the best… his FACE is the best. Did you know that Kylo Ren has an 8-pack, that he is shredded” Kylo was thrilled to finally see the Kylo Ren fangirl in the feisty engineer.

_She really isn’t bad looking_ , Kylo thought to himself taking his time to really look her over. Her fierce red-colored hair that framed her beautiful smile and leaf-green eyes almost drew him in. _Really not that bad at all_ , he noted with a smirk.

Rey had to choke her laugh. _Or perhaps this will be fun after all_. She never thought there would actually be a real fan of “Cry-lo Ren” out there. She moved a bit closer to him, as if he told her a deep secret “really? Oh you are so lucky to actually have seen him Matt”.

The dangly Radar technician was beaming and Rey found him for the first time this morning rather cute in his lovable admiration of Kylo Ren, however misplaced she thought it might be.

The time before lunch break was spend on Rey trifling with small wires, looking busy, while Matt told about how awesome and good looking Kylo Ren was and how amazing Kylo Ren could fight.

Matt stood on a durasteel box, waving around with the invisible lightsaber, showing just how awesome Kylo Ren was in battle.

Caught in the heat of the moment and encouraged by Kira’s gasps and admiration, he began to twirl faster and more agile around the boxes standing in multiple layers, all awhile he told his tale.

Kylo enjoyed this immensely, to have a woman swoon over him like this, even if she didn’t know who he really was, he still soaked it in, tingling all over every time she smiled at him.

In Matt’s desperate attempt to impress, Rey couldn’t help the unwelcome thought sneaking into her head; _He is really quite sweet_.

Not thinking about her mission or how a relationship would complicate things. Not to mention Master Luke would have a fit if his “prized Tauntaun” was about to indulge in sexual relationship. Big no-no for Jedi’s, _she knew that!_ … But still… none of that _really_ mattered, when Matt were goofing around, trying his very best to impress her.

When Matt almost lost balance on a wobbly durasteel crate, he had to jump on his right leg several times to regain balance and had looked absolutely comical to Rey. She couldn’t help laughing wholeheartedly and frankly enjoyed her first real laugh in ages.

Her laughter gave Kylo delicious shivers down his spine. _Had it not been for her green eyes and flaming red hair, he could have sworn she looked like_ … He pushed the thought away under Kira’s awe and kept going with his vivid storytelling.

She had stopped pretending to fix wires and turned all the way around to get a better look at the surprisingly agile radar technician, laughing at him yet again, when he did something funny and enjoyed how she felt warmer when he smiled back at her.

_Remarkable how such a sweet and awkward radar technician know so many moves... of cause if he really is as close to Kylo as he says, perhaps he learned a few tricks but still_. She put her tools in her belt, deciding to wait after lunch to not-fix the problem and just enjoy this moment with Matt.

She put her hands under her thighs and let her legs dangle over the edge of the crate and just enjoy Matt’s company and particularly how his smile was doing … something inside her.

Thinking about Matt’s hero, Rey had to admit after all those conversations with General Organa, she had to realize, that she had kind of hoped to see him again. To see if she could find out why he had been so lenient towards her. She still didn’t get why. _Perhaps having a friend like Matt have helped Kylo to be more kind, perhaps…_

She was stopped in her train of thought when Matt jumped down in front of her, grabbed her by her waist and rolling her down behind the crate she was sitting on. Laughing like if she was being tickled, she looked up panting for air and grinning at Matt, to figure out what exactly he was doing.

None of them said anything. They just laid there, him framing her with his large body, with his gentle grip under her head so she wouldn’t hit her head on the floor.

Face to face with Matt’s alluring lips very close to hers, Rey found herself wishing for more bravery than she had, feeling moisture pooling between her thighs. _Oh Force, please kiss me_ , she begged in her mind. Rey shivered with want and smiled at him, never wanting the closeness to end.

Kylo had never been this close to a woman before in his life and not knowing where and if boundaries were crossed, he took a few deep breaths of air and fought the temptation to kiss her right then and there.

He looked Kira long and deep into her eyes, before whispering with the same theatrical voice as before “then, Kylo listened …” looking around and with a rapid jump up at two steel crates beside them, Kylo continued while holding her gaze as he stood there, tall and majestic.

Rey felt her attraction burn brighter, as he looked down to her with fire in his eyes. “… and then… he advanced on them, three to one” and made some even more impressive moves, desperately sought to impress her, swinging his imaginary saber.

She sat up and rolled her eyes smiling, slightly disappointed that he hadn’t tried to kiss her. Rey scolded herself, she should be thinking of her mission and her obligations as a future Jedi and they did _not_ include canoodling with cute radar technicians…. _Still,_ she sighed and tilted her head a bit, _he_ is _rather cute._

Matt jumped from the highest crate, rolled into the air two times before landing in a particular defensive stance.

Rey was definitely impressed now and stood with wide eyes. _Those moves are particular hard if you’re not a … wait a minute… you would have to be trained for years to perfect those stances…_

In an instant, Rey saw herself talking to Luke about Ben Solo’s knack for these particular stances that “Matt” just showed her. Some of them, which were difficult, even for a trained Jedi.

With a smug smile for figuring out Matt’s little secret, she again focused on _Kylo Ren_ and his impressive show of storytelling. _Of all the self-absorbed people in the galaxy… of cause he would create a fan of himself if he had to check for Resistance spies_. She couldn’t help smirking of his vanity.

Considering all the conversations with General Organa, Rey knew that she wasn’t in any grave danger, so perhaps she could even try and find out why Kylo had been so lenient towards her.

Besides he was kinda cute, the way he acted as Matt, she blushed and nibbled on her lower lip as she turned her attention to her tools and packed them together before lunchtime, trying her hardest to will the dirty thoughts away of what she wanted to do to “Matt”.

Rey didn’t notice that he still kept a constant eye out for her. As he saw Kira was blushing and biting her lip, he felt warmth rise within him, making him tingling all over.

_Does she like me or_ him _?_ _Perhaps she just likes Kylo Ren and likes how I talk about him._ Oddly Kylo felt a sting of jealously… of himself.

All he wanted was to grab her and kiss her and be damned if she liked Matt or Kylo. _It’s not like she wouldn’t be kissing the right person after all_ , irritable at his own shyness most likely had cost him a hot make out session with Kira.

Finished packing up, Rey turned to Kylo and asked if he wanted to go to lunch. Having an excuse to sit close to her was reason enough for him and without a second thought Kylo took heaviest toolbox from a slightly confused Kira and carried it to the lunch room.

Rey smiled at this sweet gesture and suppressed her I-don’t-need-anyone-I-can-do-it-myself attitude and decided to let “Matt” be her big, strong hero as he clearly wanted to.

\-----

Kylo stood in line frowning, whilst looking over at the disgusting choices for lunch. _What a load of revolting … oh a muffin_. He took the muffin from the small plate without further thought and picked a single ration bar as well, making sure he wouldn’t starve before returning to his own chambers tonight.

Already ahead of him, Rey found a table away from the other coworkers, pleased that she could get some alone time with Kylo and perhaps try and wedge out some more secrets. _Yes “secrets”, that’s the reason_ … She smiled at Kylo as he sat down, amused at the ridiculous wig and they began to eat.

A few minutes later, a very angry voice bellows over the entire cantina “where’s my muffin!”...

Kylo was about to take a bite of the infamous muffin and the thought of having the aggressive supervisor bellowing over him again, Kylo froze in shock with the muffin in hand.

Rey cursed at herself. She had been across the table from Kylo, looking into his eyes all the time like some sort of lovesick Loth-Cat. If she had been more alert of her surroundings perhaps Rey would had noticed just what he had on his plate this whole time.

Rey looked at his terrified face and yanked the muffin from his hand, still with a little bite-mark in it. Baffled Kylo looked at her, when seconds later there was a shadow towering over him. “Did you take my muffin _Matt_?” assuming nobody would otherwise be _that_ stupid.

He still didn’t know if Leslie saw Kira take the muffin from him and too scared to speak up, he just sad quiet looking up at Leslie with panic in his eyes.

Rey cleared her throat and spoke with a humble voice “Leslie… I am SO sorry” brushing over the bite mark and handing her the muffin and looking remorseful at her superior.

Rey knew that Kira was Leslie’s favorite and would be the only one getting away with this, besides she didn’t want to see Leslie might do to Kylo or worse, what he could do to her, if he lost his temper.

Still towering over Matt, Leslie growled and snatched her muffin from Rey’s hand.

“I don’t even know… kriffing employees… sass-mouthing … “Rey’s superior walks away grumbling under her breath.

When there’s no angry supervisor in sight, Kylo turned to Kira “why did you do that?” completely puzzled that she would take the blame for this, especially when it involved the wrath of the very angry superior.

“Well, if she had caught you with her beloved muffin, you would be shot out of an airlock. I’m currently the best engineer she has” gesturing over at the wall with her name glimmering on the screen with “employee of the month”.

She continued while looking down on her plate “besides… I didn’t want you to get hurt” she looked up and smiled at him, meaning every word.

Kylo stiffened and just looked at Kira with an empty stare. _She_ does _like me_ , he realized completely stunned.

Rey began to wonder why he didn’t move… or blink for that matter. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, “anybody home?”

Kylo was pulled out of his shock and coughed “uhm yes, I just… I was thinking that perhaps you would like to see some of the things I got from Kylo Ren”.

Not thinking at all that he hadn’t gotten a room assigned to “Matt” or any stuff to show her. Quickly he added “tomorrow I mean… yes, tomorrow would be nice because… uhm…”

Rey felt bad for the poor man, looking more like a bewildered teenager. Trying to save his hide from more embarrassment she added, “because you are seeing Kylo Ren tonight?” she smiled with her “ _oh you’re so lucky Matt_ ” look that she had been giving him all morning.

He straightened up at the lifeline that was giving unknowing as far as Kylo knew. “yes… YES, uhm, me and Kylo… are hanging out tonight, so yeah, it has to be tomorrow” he smiled almost proud.

“Oh well, too bad I can’t come with you. I would love to see how amazing Kylo Ren is in person”, she nearly started laughing when she saw Kylo starting to panic at the hinted permission to go with Matt.

Not wanting to torture him further, she took her lunch tray and stood up “oh well, perhaps another time” and gestured him to follow her back to the engine room.

The rest of the day went on as expected. Kylo still showed off, but tried to restrain himself, not wanting to be in a situation where he couldn’t deliver both himself and “Matt” if she asked again.

Rey continued pretending to look for fixes various places as she heard story upon story on how awesome Kylo Ren was. Knowing who Matt really was, it puzzled Rey how at ease she was with him. _I should be furious with him, hating him_ …

But that was just it… _this_ was Matt… Kylo Ren was his angry, dark side and Ben Solo a part of him that belonged in pure light. Perhaps Matt allowed Kylo to find a middle ground without he even noticed himself.

Rey still didn’t want to admit to herself that really… she wanted all three parts of him. The one that made her safe in the light, the one that made her laugh… and the one that made her tingle in all the right places.

Rey bit her lip at that thought and blushed, then quickly looked up to see if he caught her doing so.

Kylo stood frozen in place, looking at her with eyes that wanted to devour her if she let him. Who was she kidding, even a blind person would have been able to see what she was thinking.

_Oh Kriff… those dark eyes that penetrated her. All she wanted was for him to rip her clothes off and have his way with her._

She could almost see the scenario, him naked on top of her, ramming himself into her while she came screamed Kylo’s name… Rey’s eyes went wide with panic. _Oh… This is bad… this is really really bad! Stop thinking stuff like this!_

Spinning around to pretend to fix… something. She needed to get a grip. This wasn’t helping the mission! _There’s no emotions… peace and serenity… peace and serenity… peace and … Kriff._ The picture of her moaning and Kylo’s naked bum came rushing back again. _Dammit_.

Luckily for Rey their shift were almost up, so she packed her tools and politely smiled at Matt excusing her with “having somewhere to be” and as she cursed her all too visible blush, Rey hurried out of the room before he could say anything to her.

\-----  
At night Rey was getting ready to sneak around the ship, determined to go on with her mission and forget her wet fantasies with her mortal enemy.

His hooded eyes appeared in her mind, making her heart beat a little faster, his smile that made her feel like the whole galaxy melted away and there were only those two. _Argh get a grip… Focus… Mission!_

Rey checked her eye implants, made sure that they stayed put. Still not used to seeing Kira in the mirror with the leafy green eyes and red flowy hair. She would have preferred her normal three buns, but the risk at seeing Kylo Ren and him noticing the similarity to Rey was too big… _too big indeed_ , she mused.

She grabbed her modified employee chip and stuffed it in her pocket, giving herself a last glance over. _Well Intel’s ready to be saved by yours truly,_ she grinned at her other self in the mirror and then snug out, heading towards the higher decks.

\-----

Kylo Ren was still in disguise, not having the slightest idea on what to grab from his rooms to his assigned employee room. He took a shirt and loose pants, just in case she wants to stay longer, _I can impress her by looking even more like me,_ he could feel his cock twitch in his pants by the thought of being all over the cute engineer.

Even as a virgin, he still had a lot of ideas of what to do. Remembering how he would read every perverted officers mind and getting a good idea of what he would like himself … and some things he really _wouldn’t_ like. Kylo shuddered; some of the officers had really strange ideas of “sexy”.

Images of him and Kira filled his bed in front of him. Sweaty and moaning …his heart pounded by the thought of her moaning below him while getting pumped well and good by his cock. _Force, I need to do something about this before I go outside with this in my pants._

Not wanting anyone to catch a radar technician with gifts in hand and a hard-on exiting from Kylo Ren’s room. _Now that could give the wrong impression._

Stripping down in his bedroom next to his bed, Kylo glanced over and reviewed the image of her again, almost hearing her moan before him, as he slowly started stroking himself.

Swallowing from that picture, _oh he definitely needed to do something about this_ and went into the shower, leaving clothes and “gifts” in a big pile outside the fresher. He turned the water on and continued his inner show of Kira.

A picture of the Scavenger that bested him half a year back came to mind. They could possibly be siblings, not that he had ever seen Rey smile, but he imagined it would look something like the way Kira smiled. _Like the warm sun and pure starlight…_

Grabbing his hardened cock Kylo started to groan while stroking himself slowly, picturing Kira kneeling in front him, teasing him with her soft tongue and her small hand around him, stroking him more and more, while still holding his gaze. _Oh Stars… mmm just like that you dirty girl… you wanna feel me inside you_ … a picture of her biting her lower lip in shy anticipation made him swallow and stroke faster.

Now she was below him on the bed, soaking wet for him; only for him. _I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t stand girl_. She smirks at him and then moaned as he slid into her wet slit. _Oh fuck you feel so good_ … Kylo was on the verge of coming. _Oh fuck… Yes, take me all the way in… Oh, you’re so dirty… so wet for me,_ he sneers with eyes screwed shut, pumping himself ferociously.

_Oh Force, you are such a good girl… oh yes… yes, take it all… oooh …_ His orgasm nearly sucked all air out of his lungs, as Kylo gasped for air, white ropes of cum splattered out on the wet tile floor.

All spent, Kylo put his forehead against the cold wall, still stroking himself slowly, wanting to keep his fantasy just a bit longer. Her face changed again and he silently murmured “oh Rey”.

With his head clear again, he quickly changed into his Matt outfit again and gathered the few items, _some holo’s and hmm… something good to drink is preferable if I have to spend time in that tiny room_ , Kylo looked around and picked up the clothing he had chosen to take with him.

Walking resolute out the door, Kylo walked right into something soft that gave a yelp and then fell down on the durasteel floor with a loud bump.

Rey had no idea where Kylo’s room would be and hadn’t had much luck finding _anything_ yet. Bumping into “Matt” was not part of the plan, neither was the throbbing headache she got when her head hit the floor.

Kylo looked over his pile of cloth and gifts and his eyes went wide. _Shit, how am I gonna explain this. I look like a kriffing burglar, not a best friend._

His panic of being caught evaporated, when he saw her whimper in pain. “Kira… are you okay?”

“No” she tried her hardest to be tough and try to figure out an excuse to be up here. Taking her hand down from her head she saw a little blood. Looking at where she had fallen, Rey picked up a tiny bolt and looked at it bewildered.

Though Kira looked confused, Kylo knew exactly where it had come from. _Kriff, the last droid I Force kicked out of my room… the crew had been in a hurry to clean up when the alarm started that night with the saboteurs. They must have missed a bolt,_ cursing his temper as he felt a pang of guilt.

He quickly tossed his stuff inside the door and kneeled down to her, taking her small hand in his. The other hand up to cradle her hair, anxiously looking her over for more blood.

“Kriff your hair doesn’t make this any easier” he complained. His previous worries about him exiting Kylo Ren’s room gone, even his fantasies with her… well … almost gone… Now he just wanted to make sure she was all right.

Rey winced when he found where the blood was coming from. She instinctively took her hand to the pain and found his large hand below her small palm. She looked up, not leaving this almost electrifying touch between their hands.

He was so close to her, to her lips. Rey swallowed, completely forgetting all about her pain. She licked her lips and kept his gaze, none of them wanted to say anything, afraid that they would scare off the other and end … whatever this was.

However Rey’s scalp had a different opinion and began to throb heavy against her skull and when she automatically winched and ticked with her right eye, Kylo chuckled.

A bit angry that this ass-hat not only had knocked her over, but now he laughed at her pain?!

“Glad my pain can amuse you Matt” she said with ice-cold irony.

He just smiled at her, stood up and gave her an outstretched hand, as to help her up. She looked up, while still holding one hand on her sore. In that moment she couldn’t find any “Matt”, only “Kylo” even though he was kind, he was blooming of confidence and calm. The same calm she first saw on Takodana and again in the interrogation room.

Mesmerized by his eyes and her want drawing herself to him, Rey took his hand and as he led her inside the room, he said soothingly “we have to get that looked after”.

Rey didn’t notice anything around her, not the room or anything in it; she just followed Kylo, like a little droid following its owner and with a few stolen looks at his trousers. _Maker, that ass,_ Rey bit her lip trying to hide the hunger she had for him. _Might as well enjoy the view while he had his back turned._

Kylo took her out into the fresher to get a good look at her head. Seeing how it still was a bit damp in there got his mind on what he did only moments ago… with her moaning below her in his mind. Heat pooled in him but Kylo pushed the yearning away, trying to think of Kira’s wellbeing first.

“Hmmm, it doesn’t look that bad” he took a cloth from the drawer and soaked it in water, all awhile Kira stood silent and looked up at him through her lashes.

With a gentle hand, Kylo cleaned the tiny sore with his right hand and without thinking had cupped her chin in his left hand, Rey just stood cataloguing all his small variations of expressions of care and affection.

When he was finished and satisfied that nothing more could be done, Kylo tossed the wet cloth in the sink and palmed both her cheeks. Only now he noticed the admiration in her eyes and he felt his cheeks flush a bit.

Both felt lightheaded as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Thank you” she whispered, blinking up to him, wanting him so bad it hurt. He hadn’t removed his hands and her shallow whisper had stirred something in him, perhaps a bit of courage.

Kylo gently stroke her cheeks with his thumbs, still holding her gaze, completely forgetting who he should pretend to be.

Working up the nerve, he kissed her forehead first. She could feel the slightest of tremor in him. _What he as nervous as she was?_

She licked her lips, looking between his eyes and lips, _oh those sinful lips,_ Rey could feel herself tremble with need. But who was she kidding; _he was royalty for Kriff sake. And if that wasn’t enough, he was the head of the spear in the First Order._

_Why in the galaxy would he even touch her, a lowly engineer or worse: a dessert rat from Jakku! He only tends to her sore since he was the one knocking her over_ , she saddened.

Her sudden realization had painted her face with more sadness than she knew, because his hands disappeared and he began to step away from her.

“Wait, what are you doing?” she gripped his forearms like it was a matter of life or death. She didn’t want this to be over so soon.

Kylo gave her a little troubled smile, “I saw how you reacted to my… I’m.. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have” Kylo looked down, feeling much more like the insecure Matt again, wrestling with his low self-esteem.

_Why did I have to touch her. Stupid Kylo, just plain stupid… Doesn’t matter what I disguise myself as, I will always be this… damaged thing. Unloved and unlikable_. He knotted his fists together, trying not to show how deep this hurt.

Rey looked up at him and saw the hurt in him. _So I’m not the only one_ , she mused and gently palmed his cheek, carefully turning his face to her. She didn’t want him to suffer, _Stars_ , she didn’t even know she would have this effect on him.

Not knowing what to say or do to make him believe she actually liked him, she had only one word she hoped would help.

“Kylo”

He looked up with wide eyes. She couldn’t help smile a bit, _that got his attention_ she smiled to herself.  
“Wait, you knew?” he was utterly puzzled.

She frowned in the sweetest way and smiled up at him, “of cause I knew, and I still like you…” she swallowed “very much, in fact”.

He didn’t say anything for a few moments, letting it sink in. Then he surged down catching her lips with his, kissing her hard and wanting.

She returned the favor and flung her arms around his neck. He walked her backwards, making her wonder for a split second but decided the kissing part was more worth focusing on.

She huffed from lack of air when she stood between him and the back wall in the fresher, kissing her ferociously, like he was going to devour her. Oh Rey decided that she really liked this side of him, jumping up with no effort to strap her legs around his waist.

His big hands gripped her ass and she instinctively rolled her hips into his … _oh…_ Rey became lightheaded and wet inside her center. Wanting more of his hard cock, she rolled harder into him, wantonly moaning in his mouth, while her fingers ran through his raven locks.

Kylo was just as lightheaded as she was, completely taken by this moment. She had actually jumped on him, kissing him, grinding on him while he pressed her against the wall. This was too good to be true.

He kissed her down her neck, trying to open her shirt. He wanted to kiss every inch of her perfect body.

Rey leaned her head up against the wall, still grinding up against him, feeling the heat pool more intense as they continued. She had never felt this way, she wanted more; she wanted it all. _Force_ , she wanted him and no one else.

Her fingers grabbed his hair as he kissed down her chest and when he reached her left breast, he stopped for a moment, taking in the round perk, the perfect color and her hardened nipple.

Kylo licked his tongue from the outskirts of her breast to her nipple. Kissing, licking and sucking onto her skin. She pressed his head closer, keening and moaning under his delicious, almost hypnotizing touches.

“Oh Rey…”

She froze her body. _Did he just say…_.

Kylo looked up at her in panic, knowing for sure Kira would slap him silly. Instead he was met by Kira’s confused face. Kylo put his head down on her shoulder in defeat.

“I am so sorry Kira. I should have told you… It’s not … I’m… I really like you, I DO... It’s just… I love someone else, someone that looks just like you” Kylo shook his head against her tiny shoulder. Knowing he screwed this up. _Yet another thing he screwed up_.

He could feel her pulse beat so fast, though he didn’t know if it was from the kissing, name calling or from his confession.

Rey’s heart raced at light speed. She couldn’t believe this. _He loves … me?!_ Tears pooled in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do from here, where they would even go from this… as enemies, lovers, as what?

She _did_ know one thing though. Rey wanted to protect him from pain and hurt, to be with him in every possible way. _Stars_ , she had wanted this secretly since she learned about the real person behind Kylo Ren.

She gently forced his head to look at her. His face grew even more anxious at her teary eyes and felt horrible that he made this sweet girl cry, made her feel used and unloved. _Like he felt himself_.

Rey could see how her tears caused even more panic and shook her head.  
“No Ben, I … I love you too” she sniffled and opened up her force signature in a powerful surge, beaming all that is her towards him.

It hit Kylo like a title wave and he nearly dropped them both on the floor. Wide eyes, still not sure if this was really happening, she opened up the images to him so he would _know_.

Pictures flickers past him in an instant.  
... Of his mother and Rey walking in the sun talking.  
... Rey and the traitor laughing together with the pilot and a girl that helps Rey coloring her hair.  
... Rey’s emotions towards him on the walks with his mother, the contradiction within her, knowing she shouldn’t feel like this for her enemy and trying to push it away.  
... Her happiness when Rey found out who Matt really was, realizing he was a blend of Ben, Kylo and Matt… and in the end how she was willing to give all up for him, her life as a Jedi, her future, her friends, all of it for him… only him.

Visible shaking he redrew from her memories. _How could she possible want a monster like him?_ Kylo looked at her with the saddest look in his eyes she had ever seen.

She shook her head, “and how could you possibly want be with someone like me, a nobody, a scavenger from Jakku?” Not having her force signature to hide, his mind was easy to read again, just like that day in the chair. Why she ever tried to shut him out, Rey couldn’t even remember any longer.

She palmed his face with her small, delicate hands, closed her eyes and tried a different approach, desperate for him to understand.

Confused he decided to follow suit and closed his eyes, opening up to her force signature. Her voice in his mind was gentle and kind.

_Ben, listen to me, feel how I feel. I am just as scared about this as you are. But I’m with you now and I won’t leave you, won’t run from you ever again._

She had picked his fears out from his mind, feeling his anger and sadness each time she had run from him. Even when she had nearly killed him, all he wanted was for her to stay with him.

A small tear fell down her chin. “I’m so sorry Ben”, she kissed him softly. His lips still shivered as he returned her kiss just as soft.

Her breath stopped in her throat by her overwhelming emotions, _oh how she loved him, more than water in the dessert, more than her family to return, more than life itself, she wanted him and never to be apart from him again._

As he read her mind, Kylo deepened his kiss, spun on by the fact that her feelings towards him were true. He embraced her waist with his strong arms, pressing her into him as he kissed her passionately.

Rey felt his hunger and lust for her, his love and his worry for what’s to come.

_It’s okay Ben, I feel it too. We will figure it out together. Always together now_ , she promised him.

He squeezed her tight with a near sob, his emotions going haywire. Kylo felt the dark empty space inside him being filled with her love and her light. Her beautiful light.

Rey broke free from his lips long enough to whisper “I need you” before kissing him on his jaw and on his neck. Her hands running all over him.

Her whisper made him groan, all worries gone for the sake of want as he walked to the bedroom. Not letting him go for a second, Rey kept her legs locked on his waist while kissing his soft lips hugely.

When he stopped kissing her, she looked at him with a little pout and confusion.

Kylo couldn’t help chuckle at her “I kinda need you to let me go… unless you didn’t want..” _oh she wanted this all right._

She instantly unhooked her legs and stood in front of him beaming. Cupping her face, Kylo murmured “you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You are so precious to me; you do know that, right”.

Rey didn’t think it was possible to be this happy. She felt like she was going to burst any second. Nodding and planting a delicate kiss on his lips, she started to take off her clothes.

Slowly, with eyes on every inch of bare skin the lack of clothes revealed, Kylo got himself undressed as well, though he didn’t remember how exactly he got out of the jumpsuit, with his eyes glued on her golden skin.

Curious Rey had looked down to see his fully hard cock greeting her, surprised that those could be _that_ big. Kylo blushed under her inspection. Standing here with her was more than he ever thought possible, more than he ever thought he deserved.

Picking up on his thought, Rey looked back at his face with compassion. Her tiny hands gently touched his chest as she closed the distance between them, stroking his naked skin with soft touches.

“Hey, we are both on the same spaceship in that department. I was abandoned on Jakku and left thinking I didn’t deserve anyone, let alone a royalty” she smiled gently at him.

Kylo embraced her with his arms, just about to say something sweet, she supposed, until she felt something big and hard on her skin. Her eyes widened, lust as liquid fire raced through her veins. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

What could have been a sweet and tender moment, turned into something entirely different at light speed. They clashed in a heated kiss, her hands grabbing his hair and his running down her spine to her ass. When he grabbed her cheeks, she gave a mixed sound between a giggle and a squeal.

In between kisses Rey mumbled “bed… now…” Knowing from her very outspoken friends at the Resistance base, that there were a lot of different positions to try, though the one with him on top of her had been the most intriguing. Having him in control, towering her, embracing her, it set a fire inside her like no other.

Suddenly stopping before he entered her, Kylo looked at her “have you tried this before?”, she shook her head and smiled. She had heard something about hurting in the beginning but right now she really didn’t care. All she wanted was to be as close to him as humanly possible.

Plucking her thoughts out from her mind, he got a suspicious look on his face and started to remove himself. Again panic surged through her as she grabbed his arms, thinking he would stop before they even had begun.

“Rey, don’t worry, I’m just going to try something before … You’ll like it, I’m sure” his eyes had a glint of mischief in them, and she found herself very shy all of a sudden.

Kylo placed himself between her legs and she instantly tensed up. She had heard about this foreplay from her roommate… and from Poe, that man had NO filter on what was appropriate dinner conversations!

She closed her eyes and cursed her body for going so tense. Why couldn’t she just relax, it wasn’t as if … _oh… ohhh._ Her train of thought was interrupted by a finger stroking up her wet center. Finding her bud, Kylo started to rub it gently, looking between her wet center and her face.

Rey’s mind went blank with the pleasure that came over her. Tingling all over, lightheaded and nearly forgetting to breath, she curled her fingers into the soft cover on the bed.

She heard him shifting a bit and then… his tongue… “Oh … Oh Ben… right there… oh yes… yes!” She withered in the bed, so good. She could feel him lapping at her core, licking, sucking, teasing and _oh sex couldn’t possible feel this great, nothing in the galaxy could feel this good._

Kylo chuckled hearing her thoughts, _oh it will get better Rey, just wait and see._ His voice was thick with lust in her mind and hearing him talk like that was undoubtedly one of Rey’s new favorite things.

He removed his tongue, keeping attention on her nub. She looked at the loss of stimulants and was met with hooded eyes and a wicked smile.

He licked his lips, wet from her juices “so you like that, do you?” Rey blushed red and bit her lower lip, nodding enthusiastically.

He tilted his head a bit, still rubbing her the way he found she liked. Wanting to see how she reacted when he inserted his long finger inside her, he kept his eyes on her beautiful face. Slowly her eyes went wide and she began to pant even more when he slowly stroked in and out, rubbing her still.

His breath began to quicken, _Stars, she felt good_ “You like this too, don’t you Rey?” he said, as he placed himself next to her, wanting to be closer to her beautiful small breasts, as he drove his finger into her wet heat.

She tried to answer him, but he wiggled around and found just the right spot, that left her openmouthed and breathless. She grabbed his arm and squeezed tight, _oh Kylo… oh it felt sooo… oh stars! Oh right there… yes…Force yes!_

He bent down and began to lick her breast, moaning onto her skin. Rey squirming below him, moaning and becoming completely incoherent was like a drug to him.

Finding just the right spot to tease her, to drive her to her orgasm, Kylo slid another finger inside, making her moan loudly “YES, oh Maker… oh I …oh yes… give.. me …I … ”

She came with a scream, her nails digging into his arm. _Maker, she was beautiful when she came._ He didn’t let up the speed, wanting her to get everything out of her orgasm. Not knowing how sensitive she would be, she sat up, dapping his arm “Ben, oh oh… ah, too much” she half chocked out laughing.

Licking her lips and catching her breath she kissed him, tasting herself on him. “Now will you fuck me?” she asked seductively.

With a wicked grin he laid her down again and towered over her on his knees; taking his hardened cock and stroking it a few times, while looking at her with an intense stare. Seeing him like that set an explosion inside her. _Oh Force, how she wanted him!_

Pleased with her reaction, he laid down above her, remembering all the little snippets he had learned over the years. _Arms under hers, keep hands on shoulders_ … She smiled at him knowingly. “I’m glad you are my first” she said softly, folding her legs around his waist and her fingers laced in his hair.

He smiled back at her, “me too Rey… me too” and with a loving kiss, he slowly slipping inside her, careful that he didn’t go too fast … however tempting it was just to ram his dick inside her and fuck her senseless.

Slowly rocking back and forth, Kylo peppered her face with kisses and murmured loving encouragements. “I love you so much sweetheart… I’ve been dreaming of this day for so long”. Even through the pain, Rey was utterly taken by his sweet words, crushing his mouth to hers in a mix of loving and lust filled kiss.

As soon as the initial pain was gone, Rey pressed him down with her legs, urging him to move faster, kissing his neck and moaning the sweetest little sounds. Taking the hint Kylo started with a gentle rhythm, holding back all he could as well as wanting this to last as long as possible.

It was torture for Rey, not fast enough, not hard enough she forgot all her pride and begged him in his mind. _Please ... faster… deeper… I want you bad… fuck me Kylo!_

Oh that did it. He lost the last bit of control, raised himself up on his hands and rammed inside her, causing her to scream of pleasure, while grapping his arms tight.

With a growl he fucked her hard and fast, forgetting everything about wanting this to last long. He wanted her just as bad, had wanted her for so long. _Oh Force she felt good!_

She screamed in pleasure and was completely incoherent below him, making him fuck her even harder. _Force Rey… You feel so good… Come for me… Come for me darling… Let me feel you come for me_. Even in her mind he was a near growl, completely lost in his hunger.

He could feel talking dirty nearly put her over the edge, wanting to feel her shatter around his hard cock, he changed the pace a bit, nearly removing him from her wet heat and then ramming inside her, making sure he hit the spot he found with his fingers with powerful thrusts.

She clawed down his arms leaving a bloody trail from her nails, head tilted back and nearly gasped for air “Oh Kriff… like that… oh just like … that… Force… YES… oh YES…”

“That’s it Rey… come on darling, come for me… Oh, you are such dirty girl, liking it rough like this… come on baby … just a little more… that’s it… ”

As her walls began to clench around his cock, he thrusted faster and still as powerful, giving her exactly what she needed. He had never felt anything like this. Leaning down to bite her perk nipple, she screamed of pleasure. She was almost there and so was he.

As her orgasm hit, she arched breathless from the bed with an open mouthed blissful smile. Ramming inside her, wanting to get feel her so bad, he came with a roar.

Quickly grabbing her ass, Kylo pressed himself as far inside her flush heat as he could possible come. _Kriff it felt divine having her milking him for all he had._

He laid down, careful not to smother her and peppered her with kisses, both still catching their breath. Her eyes were closed and laid with a blissful smile. “Good?” he asked. _Mmmm_ was the only answer she could conjure up in her mind, completely spent and happy.

He slowly pulled out of her, to her great disapproval and chuckled when she gave him a small pout. “I am not going any were” Kylo smiled, as he laid down on the bed and pulled her into his embrace. She nuzzled into his strong arms and smiled. _As soon as we wake up, I want more._

He looked at her and laughed “not satisfied yet hmm?”

She beamed at him “I will _never_ get tired of this”.

He gave her a tender kiss, knowing exactly how she felt. She nuzzled into him again and they fell asleep happy and content for the first time in their lives.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think ^^


End file.
